


Thigh-high Teasing

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You tease Zen with your thigh-highs and things sort of escalate.





	Thigh-high Teasing

Oh, you absolutely _had_ to be teasing the actor right now. There was _no_ way you weren't doing this on purpose, sitting on the couch in an almost welcoming position with one of your legs propped up as you hooked your fingers underneath the band of the thigh-high you were wearing. A small smile played on your lips as you tried to keep your expression neutral, but Zen was still able to see the mischievous glint in your eyes as you deliberately slid off the material from your legs in a painstakingly slow manner.

It was torturous for the young man, but it was also definitely an enjoyable sight. You weren't really one to show off much skin in the first place, usually opting to wear knee-highs or thigh-highs whenever you wore shorts or a skirt. But then you idly commented on just how _hot_ your legs were which happened to pique Zen's interest who was sitting a few steps away as he poured over a script.

His eyes had flickered over to your form without much thought, his lips parting the slightest bit when his gaze fell upon the newly revealed expanse of skin. Zen swallowed thickly as you continued to slide the thigh-high off, your fingers brushing against your leg in an almost inviting manner, beckoning the actor to come closer. To look more.

The material was down past your knee now, revealing your _delicious_ looking thighs to the actor who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, chewing at his bottom lip. Oh how he wondered how it would feel like to lightly bite that flesh. How would you react? Would you gasp? Would heat rise to your cheeks? It was just a simple act of removing your-high from your legs, but the way you _did_ it, revealing skin you almost always kept covered, tested Zen's self-control.

In what seemed like forever, you finally slipped off one thigh-high from your leg. Your hand ran across your now bare leg, and you dropped the piece of clothing onto the floor. As soon as the material left your hand, Zen stood up and made his way over to you, a certain look in his eyes that made you shiver from excitement. The young man leaned down, and without a single word, kissed you hungrily on the lips.

"Let me help you with the other one," he whispered against you, voice deep and low as he stared at you with narrowed eyes.

Zen moved to kneel on the floor, one of his hands grabbing your ankle of your other leg that still had the thigh-high on. He positioned himself so that he was in a much better position for what he had in mind before lifting your leg to his lips, kissing your ankle. You leaned back on the couch, making yourself comfortable as you stared down at him.

Sensing your gaze, Zen's eyes flickered over to your face, looking up at you through his lashes. You could feel him smirking against your leg as his lips traveled up along your leg, his fingers dancing along with them while never breaking his gaze with you. Your breathing grew heavier the closer he moved up your leg before settling on the band of the clothing, his head dangerously close to your heat. The actor took the band between his teeth before moving his head and sliding the material down with his mouth, his eyes raking over every new single inch of exposed skin of your leg.

A low and guttural sound rumbled from his chest, sending warmth to in between your legs. Zen teased you, just like how you had teased him, sliding off the thigh-high far too slowly for your liking, but you knew that your patience would be rewarded. As soon as the thigh-high was off, Zen allowed it to silently fall on the floor so that he could lick his suddenly dry lips.

The actor dipped his head down and started to place feather-like kisses against your leg. As he trailed kisses on that one leg, his hand glided across the other one, fingers tracing and palm exploring which prompted small shudders from you. His lips moved up along the limb, his hand matching his movement along the other one. Once he reached your thighs, his hand gave a firm squeeze while he bit at the flesh, prompting you to gasp and jump slightly from surprise.

Zen chuckled softly to himself at your reaction, finding that it was quite what he expected. He kissed where he just bit to soothe you before opting to suck on the expanse. While his mouth was focused on your thigh, his fingers continued to travel to your aching sex. The actor pushed on your leg to further spread them apart to give him ample room.

Delicate fingertips stroked along your slit through the soaked material of your panties underneath your skirt, slow and sensual. Your head leaned back, breathing out a pleasant sigh as your own hand travelled down to rub at your clit in a languid manner. Zen smiled against your skin, his lips still latched onto your thigh as he slowly increased the speed of his strokes, your breathing steadily becoming faster and more shallow.

" _A-Aahn_... Zen, _please_..." you drawled out as the actor became more rough with his fingers, your panties becoming even more and more wet, the heat almost unbearable.

Whimpers tumbled out of your parted lips, rubbing at your clit much more furiously and in desperate need for something _more_. Suddenly getting an idea, the young man stopped with his ministrations, gently shushing your whine of protest. Zen leaned down, retrieving one of the discarded thigh-highs from the floor before taking your wrists in his hands.

The actor wrapped the material around your wrists and tied it into a knot as a makeshift bind. He guided your bound hands up over your head. "Keep these up here," Zen ordered. "I might just reward you if you do."

Swallowing your excitement, you nodded eagerly and raised your hips, eager for attention once more. Flashing you a quick smile, Zen placed a short kiss on your lips before descending to the space between your legs. Lifting your skirt up, Zen positioned himself, planting his lips onto your soaked panties.

He breathed in the scent of your arousal before sucking on the drenched clothing, his nails lightly scratching along your thighs. With his tongue, Zen pushed aside the obstruction, revealing your slick folds for him to feast on. Humming in approval and pride of how wet he made you, the actor gave your sex a few tentative licks, revelling in your small shudders against his mouth.

"This is what you get for teasing me," Zen said before diving his wet tongue inside your awaiting core, the sensation making you gasp out loud.

Zen marveled at your delectable taste and scent, moaning in satisfaction at the warmth and the way your walls clenched around the muscle. The actor pushed his face closer to your heat, wanting to reach as far as he possibly could inside you and get a feel for you everywhere he could. His tongue stroked your soft and sensitive insides with fervor, flicking his strong muscle every now and then.

Your arousal spilled out in generous amounts, and Zen didn't waste a single drop. He sucked on your folds with pure determination, lapping up the overflowing liquid as his cheeks burned with growing desire. You squirmed and writhed against the actor moaning wantonly and begging for more. _More_. _More!_

A low growl rumbled out of Zen's throat at your desperately voiced wishes, your pleads making his constrained cock twitch and struggle behind the fabric of his pants. Pleasuring you like this sent waves of heated arousal to his clothed and aching sex, wanting nothing more than to be fully enveloped inside you. His cock jumped and throbbed in its confines with each breathy moan and drawled sigh that left your mouth, the hardened flesh _begging_ to be released already.

Keeping his mouth on your sex, Zen fumbled with his own clothes, sliding them down and kicking them off to free his engorged cock to the open air. With his fingers, he gathered the beads of precum that had already started to spill out, and the actor stroked his heated length, spreading his arousal around and making his cock glisten. Muttering out a soft curse, Zen's lips left you once more. It wasn't enough to satisfy him.

For a moment, annoyance spread across your features at the loss of sensations, but then you heard the ripping sound of fabric before you felt the all too familiar shape of the head of Zen's cock eagerly rubbing against you. "Ze— _AH_!!" You tried to chide the actor for ruining your panties, only to be interrupted with a sharp yelp when Zen pushed the large and hard flesh into your thrumming core with a grunt and strong force.

"Sorry," Zen apologized with a low groan, leaning down to kiss you to hopefully make up for his action. "You were so _intoxicating_ , I couldn't resist being inside you."

You opened your mouth to speak, but the words never left as Zen crashed his lips onto yours, moaning against you as he started to move. With a sharp gasp, Zen pulled away, out of breath. The actor lifted the hem of your shirt over your head, but your bound wrists prevented him from removing the clothing article completely.

"You're not wearing anything underneath," Zen noted with a raised eyebrow at your exposed breasts before his expression shifted to one of a smirk. He gripped onto your hips before roughly driving his cock deep inside you, causing you to cry out. With a low chuckle, the young man brought his lips close to your ear and whispered, "This was what you wanted to happen, didn't you?"

"I've seen the way you were eyeing my thigh-highs," you breathe out, your words melting into a delighted hiss at the end. "I thought I could use it to my adva— _Aaahnn_... _Ohh_..."

Zen dipped his head down, latching his mouth onto one of your nipples. He sucked on the sensitive bud while his hand squeezed your other breast. Using his tongue, the actor twirled your nipple around, giving it a few strong teasing flicks every now and then. Your back arched for more contact, your hips bucking to have Zen start moving again, except much faster.

Receiving your message, the young man started to thrust inside with a vigorous pace, his skin slapping loudly against yours in a lewd manner. You lifted your legs in the air to change the angle of Zen's thrusts, crying out loud when his large cock brushed against that delicate spot inside you.

Finding what he was looking for, Zen pounded himself into you, meeting with that special place inside your walls with each strong push he made. His breathy moans grew to become wild growls as he dug his nails into your skin, too far gone in his own pleasure to control himself. You could have sworn that the couch actually slid a fraction on the floor with the force of Zen's cock plunging into you.

Both of your skin was sticky with sweat, the heat of everything almost unbearable as the pair of you raced to reach that peak. Your bodies were completely flushed, almost matching the shade of Zen's dark eyes as he buried his face in your hair, growling and moaning in your ear. The hot flesh inside you throbbed and twitched with excitement, on the verge of bursting out the actor's essence inside and completely filling you.

Zen became frantic and frenzied, unable to form any words as he approached the height of pleasure. His abs clenched, and with one more sharp thrust into the deepest part of your core, Zen spilled out his hot and sticky essence inside you with a scream of your name, his jaw slack and eyes clenched tight.

The actor pulled out of you with a soft groan. He leaned down to kiss your lips before moving to the space between your legs, his tongue darting out to lap up his cum mixed with your taste that spilled out from your sex. Your hips jerked at the exploration of Zen's tongue as he continued to clean you up, all the while trying to help you climax as well.

His tongue was promptly replaced by his fingers as his mouth moved to your clit. He sucked on the bundle of nerves and moaned against you as his fingers tirelessly pumped themselves. The coil in your stomach tightened, and a few seconds later, you came undone, throwing your head back with a silent scream. Zen kept your convulsing body in place as he continued to work his mouth on you, helping you ride out the waves of your orgasm for as long as possible.

Once you started to get your bearings again, Zen popped his mouth off and slid his fingers out, only to put the dirtied digits into his mouth and suck on them with a satisfied hum. You nudged the young man with your tired legs, catching his attention and bringing it to your still tied-up wrists.

"Oh, right! Sorry," Zen apologized sheepishly as he got to work on giving your arms freedom to move again.

The both of you decided to clean yourselves up, and Zen even had to push the couch back to its original position. You couldn't help but laugh at that, and the young man responded by silencing you with a kiss. The taste of everything that happened on the couch still lingered, but you didn't particularly mind while you caught sight of your thigh-highs from the corner of your eyes.


End file.
